1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of optics, and in particular but not exclusively, relates to contact lenses.
2. Background Art
Accommodation is a process by which the eye adjusts its focal distance to maintain focus on objects of varying distance. Accommodation is a reflex action, but can be consciously manipulated. Accommodation is controlled by contractions of the ciliary muscle. The ciliary muscle encircles the eye's elastic lens and applies a force on the elastic lens during muscle contractions that change the focal point of the elastic lens.
As an individual ages, the effectiveness of the ciliary muscle degrades. Presbyopia is a progressive age-related loss of accommodative or focusing strength of the eye, which results in increased blur at near distances. This loss of accommodative strength with age has been well studied and is relatively consistent and predictable. Presbyopia affects nearly 1.7 billion people worldwide today (110 million in the United States alone) and that number is expected to substantially rise as the world's population ages.
Recent technologies have begun to provide for various devices that operate in or on a human eye to aid the visual focus of a user. For some types of these devices, an accommodating lens includes one or more elements and circuitry to apply an electrical signal to change a focusing power of the one or more elements. Determining when to change such focusing power is often based on a direction of a gaze by a user of the optical device. As the capabilities of accommodation-capable optical devices continue to increase, there is expected to be an increased demand for such optical devices to provide accurate tracking of direction of gaze by a user.